Bomber Force!
by EX Productions
Summary: Who can stop the Higehige-dan (Hige Hige Bandits in USA) from destroying newfound planet Hakujiro, founded be Bombers? Read the title, duh. R&R please, rated PG for later chapters.


Bomber Force!  
  
I do not own Bomberman or any related characters. SO STOP BUGGING ME!  
  
A/N: For those of you who haven't seen the anime, here is a bit of an explanation of some stuff  
  
used here. And some Bomber Force-exclusive stuff too.  
  
One: Bombstar ratings. Every Bomberman has Bombstar ratings. I went in and totally put in a  
  
whole bunch of stuff. You can have 7.  
  
0. Can make nothing.  
  
1. Can make fire bomb.  
  
2. ----------------------   
  
3. Can make special bombs.  
  
4. ----------------------  
  
5. Can make fused bombs.  
  
6. ----------------------  
  
7. Can make triplefused bombs.  
  
Two: Special Bombs: All of the B-Force bombers have 3 special bombs. They can be paired up  
  
and fused bombstar level 5. They can be fused all together bombstar level 7.  
  
Black- Sun, Moon, Sky. Sun Moon = Light. Sun Sky = Noon. Moon Sky = Midnight. All = Ultra.  
  
Red- Thunder, Sonic, Hurricane. Thunder Sonic = Amplify. Thunder Hurricane = Storm.  
  
Sonic Hurricane = Howling Wind. All = Blackout.  
  
Blue- Water, Ice, Physic. Water Ice = Freezer. Water Physic = Mineral Water. Ice Physic = Dry Ice.  
  
All = Cyrogen.  
  
Green- Plasma, Homing, Roulette- Plasma Homing = Atomic. xxxxxx Roulette = xxxxxx Slots. All = Atomic Slots.  
  
Three: From the anime. Bomb technique. Not ALWAYS used.  
  
a. Hold bomb in air.  
  
b. Do nifty sequence and say it's name.  
  
c. Do more nifty sequence and say "BOMBER SHOOT!!!"  
  
Maybe I'll post a clip of that on the internet later.  
  
Red Bomber: Long enough introduction. x.X  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Boots up title theme, Boku wa Gakeppuchi/I'm on the Edge  
  
Ha Ha - Hajikeru BOMBAA  
  
Hi Hi - Eigo de FAIYAA!!  
  
Fuu Fuu - Fuyasuze BOMBAA   
  
Hei Hei - Heiwa no FAIYAA!!  
  
Nazeka maki komarete  
  
Itsumo hiya ose  
  
Mou kakugo wo kimero  
  
Boku wa gakeppuchi (Ha Ha)  
  
Yaru tokya yaruze nando demo  
  
PAWAA wo agete (Sou da!!)  
  
Boku ga yaranakya dare ga yaru  
  
Kitai ni kotaemasu!  
  
3, 2, 1 - Otona ni nattemo wasurenai  
  
3, 2, 1 - Moeru kokoro areba, muteki da kara  
  
Kyou mo, soshite asu mo  
  
Boku wa gakeppuchi  
  
Ba Ba - Ba Bi Bu Be BOMBAA  
  
Bi Bi - Bidanshi FAIYAA!!  
  
Puu Puu Punsuu ga nandaa  
  
Be Be Bengaku FAIYAA!!  
  
Or, in english...  
  
Ha ha! The bombs are bursting!  
  
Hi hi! In English, It's fire!  
  
Hu hu! Let's make more bombs!  
  
He he! Let's make fires of peace!  
  
Somehow we are always involved,  
  
always in a cold sweat  
  
lets just get prepared in advance  
  
I'm on the edge!  
  
I will do it, lots of times, if i have to  
  
Build up the unknown power (Yes!!)  
  
If I don't do it, who will  
  
I'll live up to your expectations  
  
3-2-1, I wont forget this even when I grow up  
  
3-2-1, As long as you have a passionate heart, you'll be invincible  
  
Today, and tomorrow  
  
I will be on the edge!  
  
Ba ba! Babibube bombs!  
  
Bi bi! Beautiful male fire!  
  
Bu bu! What about fractions?  
  
Be be! Hey, I'm learning about fire!  
  
closes down title theme  
  
Red: ....Staller. --;  
  
Episode 1: Meet the Bomber Force!  
  
beep  
  
snore  
  
beeeeeep  
  
snore more  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Red Bomber: PRICKLYPOISON!  
  
Red Bomber's Pommy lifted up his head for a sec and laid back down.  
  
switch POV to RED BOMBER  
  
I'm Red Bomber, founder of the Bomber Force. Our job is to protect and serve the citizens of Planet  
  
Hakujiro, a fledgeling planet settled by Bombers. Our main enemy is Mujoe and the Higehige-dan (A/N:  
  
Hige Hige Bandits in america, I just call them by their original name.) When Mujoe started attacking  
  
Hakujiro, we formed. At first, I was the leader, and the pretty, witty, female Blue Bomber were the  
  
only ones. Then an extremely promising 5star bomber came and his wit, and smarts made him, Black  
  
Bomber, official leader of the Bomber Force (A/N: Called B-Force for short). Finally, Green Bomber  
  
is a new 4star bomber who just recently joined our team. And I also have my pets, Pommy and Pox,  
  
who can help my bombs to be stronger! (A/N: Just like Generation, Pommy makes remote bombs (detonate  
  
only when made by pressing B) and Pox makes radio bombs. (hold A when setting a bomb to move it around.))  
  
Reedd bbooommmmbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrcut.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Red: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: I cut it! This was only a small sample! Dont worry, I'll have chappys 2 and 3 up by next Sunday.  
  
Red: ........................grumble  
  
Me: R&R PLEEEEEEZE! 


End file.
